


Beefcake

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Plot What Plot, Reader-Insert, You Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes...there's a place and time for someone to say something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beefcake

"Damn! You're huge Chris!" you exclaimed, blinking owlishly at him.

He certainly got a lot more muscular and manlier the last time you remember him. _I wonder what he's been doing to get such an impressive physique. I hope it's not drugs! Noooo, of course it's not drugs. He wouldn't be in BSAA in the first place if he didn't pass the physical and drug tests._ you thought. _He's so hot._ There's no doubt about that and somewhere in your strange little mind you just had to let him know that. Nonetheless, in the middle of a zombie infested desert. 

"What?" he asked, turning in your direction.

"You're like...even hotter and beefier then before," you said, coming closer and poking his strong arms. "Wow, really! This has to be the first time I've actually bother to get a better look at you. But man, it's like I haven't seen you in years and then suddenly you're different."

Chris looked at you weirdly, and stared at you for a bit before lowering his gun. "...who are you? How do you know me and where did you come from?"

You laughed nervously, stepping back and looking around quickly before your eyes landed back on him. "Eh, well...I forgot how I got here exactly. I'm just lost..." you said, rubbing your chin. "Hm, actually I was doing some research for my professor when I saw this strange guy with creepy eyes and followed him, but then I got lost again and well I saw you."

You nodded quickly, seeming to agree with what you were saying.

"Okay, but who are you? How do you know my name?"

"...you were in the newspaper," you stated, starching your head. "At least, I think that's where I saw you on. Something about an award..."

Chris' eyes narrowed, "That wasn't rece-"

"Anyway, I'm lost. I have no idea what the hell is going on here. And what is with the freaky looking people?"

You looked around, noticing that you were pretty much in a hot, desert looking place. _Maybe Africa...but where exactly?_ you thought, frowning.

"Ah, never mind. I don't think I want to know. I just want to head back to where I was before," you said, walking in a random direction. A direction where there was no one in sight and seem to be radiating more heat.

"So Mr. Beefcake...where's east again?"

Chris frowned, blinking strangely at you. "The hell...?"

Of course, he has had experience with stranger and more disturbing things in his life. This is why he learned long ago not to question some things. Like the fact that you actually appeared in a cloud of smoke and claim to know him and where you were going.

"Beefcake? That's a first."


End file.
